


nonu's adventures in cloud nine

by baekahminute



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien boyfriends, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Polyamory, Pop Culture, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, Weird Plot, Weird Shit, lots of kinky shit, semi chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekahminute/pseuds/baekahminute
Summary: Wonwoo gets asked out by an over-the-top lustful incubus and a large clumsy octopus.Aka it's year 5029 in Mars Annex Pledis University of Arts (MAPUA) and they get exchange students from Planet 69's Interplanetary Carats College of Technology (ICCT). Chaos obviously ensues.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cephalopod = classification of squid, octopus or nautilus (tentacle/slimy appendage family)  
> Incubus = demons who suck out other humans' energy through sexual intercourse 
> 
> this is crack so prepare for a lot of random weird and kinky shit.

"I heard the upper heads have opened the exchange student program again for this year." Seokmin pipes up from behind Wonwoo on the university hallway, perfectly tailing the male and avoiding other students in their mini hovercrafts.

 

As usual, Wonwoo has his nose buried between the hologram pages of a digital book as if his new max vision glasses aren't fully functional. The guy could just pinch the holo-screen to enlarge the texts but boy was he stubborn. "Yeah, what about it?" he retorts and brings down the digital book to waist level to look at Seokmin behind him. 

 

"Well, remember unicorn boy?" Seokmin rolls his eyes. "I'm just baffled at how they could possibly approve another set of exchange students when the last set were only bullied by the other students here."

 

Wonwoo looks at Seokmin skeptically before he sighs and completely folds the digital book to a small square before putting it in his pocket. He gets where the other was coming from and it warms his heart knowing that DK was concerned about such matters. Nonetheless, he can't help but laugh softly at the memory of the unicorn boy from the last set of exchange students in Pledis. Unicorn boy, or Dick Head got the worst of all bullyings one could ever imagine and it drove the boy to eat a basket full of tide pods. The prefects were glad that the tide pods in the students' dormitory wing's laundry room had non-toxic ones (since it was a trend back then about eating them).

Why dick head by the way? 

Well, he's a unicorn alright. His lower half, that of a horse-a centaur if you will, and his horn... his horn is male human genitalia. 

Go figure.

 

So there's that. Wonwoo thanks the creator of the universe for making him just a normal human being. "Let's just pray they don't send someone from Fantagio Planet again." Wonwoo tells DK and lands a hand on the guy's shoulder. 

 

"What about the dudes from Starship?" DK asks Wonwoo. "That guy, what was his name? It sounds like yours."

 

Wonwoo thinks of it for a moment and then he shakes his head adamantly. "Nope. I don't want to get socked in the face by that White Hulk. I'll pass up that opportunity every time." 

 

They continue walking, headed for the cafeteria to ask Seungkwan for more information since the tattletale human knows a lot of shit. But they were beat to it when they see the chubby-cheeked boy zooming swiftly towards them in his glossy pink hovercraft. "Guys, guys, GUYS! You won't believe what I knew today!" He chimes loudly and grabs hold of Seokmin's shoulders to steady himself in his hovercraft, shaking the other in the process. "They're bringing in students from Planet 69! Interplanetary Carats College of Technology! That means Hansol Vernon Chew is coming!"

 

"Who? Sparkles?" Wonwoo asks, remembering Seungkwan's crush on the glitter alien who really has no other special abilities other than to sparkle. Planet 69 has the weirdest but publicly appropriate aliens, they're really attractive to boot too. He can't really blame Seungkwan for being a fanatic. Hansol sure is cute, but he's just not Wonwoo's type.

 

"There are three students in total coming from ICCT. I don't know the species of the other two, but apparently one of them is a great dancer who can captivate anyone with his touch and the other is a very tall one who is part of the swimming team. They can't possibly be human since we all know Planet 69 doesn't allow human inhibitors unless they're married to a native alien." True. Plus, a human and an alien pair cannot produce pure human offspring.

 

What could possibly their species be?

 

\--- 

 

The next day, DK almost pisses himself when the three exchange students introduce themselves. Especially when it was Junhui's turn, Wonwoo froze as well. 

 

"Goodmorning to you all! My name is Wen Junhui! If you want to live happily, please don't touch me or else you may die." he says casually, with a big bright grin that could send anyone to the moon right then and there.  

 

 

 


	2. Nonu Didn't Ask For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long does it take for Nonu to cum? 5 seconds. Yes, you read that right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind, this is a crack fic and i mean no harm

"Oh my god! Have you seen the exchange students from Planet 69!?" one of the annoying megaphonic alien girls scream in the hallways. 

 

"They could 69 me anytime, I swear to god!" another one adds. Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the chit-chat of the three megaphonics but he leans closer and mutes his wireless earphones when he catches something interesting in their conversations. "I think the tall guy has a big dick!"

 

"Erhm, did you know? That tall guy is apparently a cephalopod?" The blue-haired megaphonic lowers down her volume, but it was still pretty audible, since they're megaphonics. 

 

"Huh? How?" Moss haired megaphonic asks what was in Wonwoo's mind. "I mean-he doesn't look like one. He should be like senior Heechul. Slimy."

 

That makes Wonwoo think about it more and frown. Mingyu does look more like a human than an alien, well, almost everyone looks half human, but Mingyu and Jun, they look like normal human beings. They look like Wonwoo, DK and Seungkwan. So if he's a tentacle clad cephalopod--

 

"Do you think his di-"

 

"Hey! Nonu!!!" DK suddenly emerges out of nowhere with his hovercraft, along with Seungkwan on his pink one.

 

Great timing, my friends.

 

"Your dance class is in 30 minutes, classroom code D8-17, with professor Zhoumi." Seungkwan reads from the hologram screen of his smartwatch. "The chart just got re-uploaded, DK and I won't be joining you since the data was rearranged. I'm sorry, it was too late to convince Slug Seungsoo." Seungkwan pouts and it was clear that he was being sincere about it. Looks like he will just go along with it for the current semester. "And there's one more thing you need to know..." he murmurs, but Wonwoo catches sound of it. 

 

"What is it?"

 

Seungkwan looks at DK and he nudges him as if convincing him to say it instead of him, since it was his fault he caught the news late. Dk, being the good friend, didn't really need that much convincing. "Well, good news is Seungkwan and me-"

 

"Seungkwan and I-"

 

"Shush. Seungkwan and I, will have Vernon Chew in our class... bad news is you'll be with the other two exchange students." he grins unsurely, uncomfortable with Wonwoo who was now sporting a glare on his face. 

 

"Boo Seungkwan." Wonwoo grumbles under his breath and then he whines out loud. "Why didn't you just run to Slug Seungsoo even if it was late!? Why do I have to room with them in dance class too?" he grabs hold of Seungkwan's shoulders and shakes them vehemently, making Seungkwan's head loll back and forth. 

 

Well, why is Wonwoo being like this? 

 

Flashback to yesterday when the exchange students were introduced, Wonwoo being the class president, was tasked to be their guide whenever they needed help regarding university matters. Jun flashed him a very toothy grin and the taller guy named Mingyu just glared at him and then back at Jun who just seemed so smug at what he had done. Fast forward to when the class ended, Jun apparently needed help with something so Wonwoo was on the rescue, only to be cornered by the door when the other students dispersed and left. 

 

"You look really yummy, president." Jun leans close to him, so close that he could feel their breaths mixing with each other, though not close enough to touch. Wonwoo feared that his introductory speech from earlier was true and that the exchange student would really be able to kill with his touch. It was further stressed on when other students asked him about it on breaks and he just warns them not to even dare, still with a bright smile. And then there was Mingyu beside him looking like a guard dog and hissing at people who tries to touch Jun sneakily. 

 

"Y-you could get arrested for this, J-jun, we're not minors anymore." Wonwoo stutters out pathetically and tries his best not to move in order for them not to make skin contact. 

 

Jun giggles at that and shakes his head. "I'm not doing anything, am I?" Wonwoo doesn't know whether to blush or let his knees buckle from fear because of the other male's giggle. "I like you, I really do. It's like you're my Zing!" Jun chirps and raises his hand gently to Wonwoo's cheek. "Now who would want to kill their loved one~?"

 

Wonwoo involuntarily closes his eyes as he fears for the feel of the supposed alien's hand on his cheek. And when it happens, he chokes on his own saliva. There was pitch black, and then there were pulsing visions swarming in his head. The first vision was of himself on all fours, head buried in the sheets and his bottoms up. His ass cheeks were spread apart by long slender fingers and he could feel a tingling wet sensation in his entrance that makes him involuntarily moan. Then there was the scene of him riding someone, sweat pouring from the sides of his head as he bounced up and down on the huge cock that was buried deep inside of him. He was moaning the loudest this time... and then there was white. 

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting on the floor, panting and sweating hard. There was a wet patch on his white pants and it was obvious that it was his own cum, soaking the cloth. He looks up and sees Jun licking his lips as he looked down on him, but before he crouches down to Wonwoo's level, Mingyu pulls him back and drags him out with curses.

 

"You shouldn't have done that!" he catches Mingyu whining. "What if he-"

 

What if Wonwoo what?

 

"Nonu, hey Nonu?" Dk snaps Wonwoo out of his memory and it makes him flinch a bit. "This could be a good opportunity for us to know what species they are, you know? Yesterday, everyone got so curious. This is our chance to be ahead of everyone when it comes to these informations!"

 

"And what would we get out of it?" Wonwoo sighs incredulously. He already knows Jun is an incubus, and what had happened before he knew that? 

 

"Bragging rights~?" DK grins childishly and Seungkwan laughs at the dumb human. 

 


End file.
